


Family Reunion

by John_Q_Sample



Category: Knight Rider (1982)
Genre: Escaping Jail, Gen, Meeting, Mother-Son Relationship, Pre-Goliath, casino - Freeform, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 06:11:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15406743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/John_Q_Sample/pseuds/John_Q_Sample
Summary: Once out of prison, Garthe meets with his mother in one of his favorite casinoes.





	Family Reunion

At the casino, Garthe feels he is truly home. Too long has he spent pacing the walls of that stone prison. Now, he is free to roam table to table, slot machine to slot machine. On just the hundred dollars he had left, he’s made himself quite a fortune. He finishes one last game and collects his chips. Once he turns them in, he’ll go out to see if his old house is still up. And there’s someone he has to meet.

“Garthe Knight, is that you?”

Just on time.

He turns on his heel to face the older woman walking towards him. “Mother! I thought you’d be here.”

“I had to come and see you, Garthe. You’re back at the casino, I see.”

“Back into my old life, just like that.”

Elizabeth pulls her son into a hug. “I haven’t seen you in  _so_ long! You look just like your father.”

At this comment, Garthe goes rigid. “Something’s happened.”

Elizabeth lets go and steps back. “Well, yes, he died...”

“And...that man he tried to replace me with?”

“So you’ve heard?”

Garthe raises an eyebrow.

“He’s called Michael ‘Knight’.” Elizabeth makes quotation marks with her fingers. “I don’t even know his real name. I don’t think anyone does. Supposedly, he was nearly killed. And now he’s the driver of the Knight 2000.”

“The Knight 2000?” Garthe repeats, showing his confusion.

“Oh, right, you wouldn’t have heard about it. KARR had some glitch, so Wilton had to get rid of it. This ‘KITT’ is the replacement.”

“I see.”

They start walking.

“Tell me more about it, Mother,” Garthe says. “What did he put in the new car?”

“Well, Devon isn’t telling me much, but I think KITT’s almost the same as car. It talks. It goes faster than any car out there. Oh, and you might find this interesting: Wilton actually found the right formula to make that outer shell he was looking for. From the outside, the car’s nearly indestructible.”

“Is it?”

“The formula’s top secret, though. If Devon won’t tell me about his day to day life, he certainly won’t tell me that.”

Despite this, Garthe already has his fair share of ideas. What he needs is some honest plans, and he’ll be ready. He dumps the pile of casino chips into his mother’s cupped hands.

“Go turn these in, Mother,” Garthe says. “I just realized I’m needed somewhere.”

He walks away, leaving a confused yet excited mother behind.

 


End file.
